


The Horrors of Bus Rides

by Lemniscate35173



Series: Rugby Manga Week 2015 [1]
Category: 15 明刹工業高校ラグビー部 | 15 - Meisetsu Kougyou Koukou Rugby Bu
Genre: Gen, Man that was a lot of tags, Yui is annoyed, rugbymangaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemniscate35173/pseuds/Lemniscate35173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui is wondering why he agreed to the torture known as a two and a half hours bus ride with his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrors of Bus Rides

All things considered, it's really a miracle the school agreed to a training camp at all. They aren't allowed to practice tackling, and the first years still can't officially participate in practice matches, and they have to pay themselves, but still, it's a training camp. It will boost the team's confidence and bring them closer together, Yui thinks.

 

Half an hour in and Yui is already regretting this decision. They're all cramped into one tiny bus with another two hours of driving ahead of them. Yui had thought the two and a half hour drive would be worth it with how much money they would save on accommodations, but now he's not so sure. 

 

Makoto and Hiromi are double teaming Mao and Madoka, trying to convince them they need more 'team spirit'. Mao isn't having any of it and is voicing his protests very loudly while Madoka looks like he's ready to go proclaim his team spirit from the top of his lungs. Yui isn't quite sure which is worse. Chisato looks on unconcerned, which makes Yui himself concerned for Chisato’s mental state. He wonders if years around Makoto and Hiromi have caused Chisato mental damage or he's just gotten adept at ignoring their antics.

 

Farther up the bus, Komugi is hanging on Moe's arm, wailing about something or other at the top of his lungs. What exactly he is wailing about is lost in the din of the bus, and Yui adds it to the list of things he could not possibly care less about. Moe himself is reading a lot thick hardcover book, seemingly oblivious to the boy nearly suffocating his arm and the general chaos surrounding him. Yui is jealous. 

 

Ayumu is looking out the window. The slight tick on his forehead reveals his annoyance, and Yui gives a prayer of thanks that he isn't the only sane one. Across the aisle, Kaoru is talking with his stuffed rabbit. You doesn't even want to know that the story behind that one.

 

Jun too is reading a book, his headphones blocking the disaster that is his teammates from disturbing him. Mikiyo is sitting jovially next to him, seemingly content in the company of his fellow prop. Well, that's one less thing to worry about. 

 

And at the very front of the bus, the first years are . . . sparkling. There's no other word to describe it. Yui would go over there and grab Akira so that at least this bus ride would yield something productive, but he doesn't want to venture within three feet of the aura that that the first years are emitting lest he somehow get dragged into it. That would be something he would never live down. 

 

With all his other options gone, Yui resorts to the plan that hasn't failed him yet. He pulls out his rugby magazine, yells for everyone to shut up, and jams his earbuds in with the hope that his team at least has enough common sense to prevent anyone from dying in the next two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for rugby manga week. I have no idea what else to say. The prompt was training camp . . . ?
> 
> *Backs away slowly*


End file.
